


When in San Siro

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, Boy×Boy, Crossdressing, Harry wants to smash, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, M×M, Narry - Freeform, Niall knows he does, Niall's gonna prove it, On the Road Again Tour, San Siro, Smut, Top Harry, larry is mentioned, narry storan - Freeform, niall in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: "I'd do Niall"When Harry said that Niall didn't think he was joking. He just had one question."Why would he wanna be a girl to fuck me? He can have me right here, right now"or, Harry fucking Niall in girls clothes. Based off the Q&A in San Siro. Fav Narry moment





	When in San Siro

"I'd do Niall"

 

"I'd do Niall"

 

"I'd do Niall"

 

Those words played on repeat in the Irish musicians head the whole way to their hotel. If he were a girl he would fuck me? Why does he need to be a girl to get fucked? The whole statement made him flustered, one side of him believed it was just a joke for the fans, whereas another part of him just (knew) it wasn't.

Harry was always a flirty little shit. With his lingering touches, people really thought he was dating Louis, but he was actually like that with all the lads. He just wanted to play up Larry for the fans and have some fun. (Don't come for me Larry stans, I meant no harm)

Now the tables were turning.

The two had went to their room, sheer luck that they were put together, but just made this a lot easier for him. Niall was gonna call him on his shit and that's why he got some "supplies". The blonde grabbed some things secretly on the way over saying he needed medicine for his knee. Now he has a frilly pink bag, which was filled with ladies sleepwear, but now laid by the bed.

It was now around midnight and Harry had just gotten in the shower after the Irish boy. The whole time he showered he prayed Harry wouldn't be nosey and go in his stuff.

After he slid on the pale pink hot pants he bought, Niall couldn't help but admire his wide hips in the thin fabric. He smiled to himself before turning his back to the mirror and taking another look.

"Damn, my ass looks good in these", he admitted to himself walking back over to the pink frilly bag for the white knee socks and sat on the bed putting them on. "Hopefully, this works; I wouldn't mind doing this again",the blonde thought aloud. He really hoped his instincts were right and that his plan worked, he really didn't wanna have to avoid the younger lad....plus he was already getting turned on and he wanted Harry to take care of it.

After adjusting his socks correctly Niall stood up and fixed his shorts that were riding up, then he grabbed the small tube of shiny lip gloss and mascara. Once he was done he had to admire himself once again. Sure, he wasn't Lou, but he did a good job in his opinion.

His perfectly fanned out eyelashes, looked almost as ravishing as his bandmate Zayn's, and his glossy lips. Not to forget his pretty hot pink bow in his short blonde quiff and his white cami. If Harry wasn't in for a surprise. Speaking of Harry, the door to the connecting bathroom suddenly clicked open and soon was pushed open. Niall took a deep breath as the steam escaped the private room, a sudden wave of moist heat filling the room. "Aye, Niall, tonight was great! One of our best." The blonde had no idea what he was gonna say next, because Harry removed the towel from his head and was met with....pink?

The blonde felt a wave of regret as he just sat there, looking at him, he could literally see Harry running into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. "Oh, h- hi Harry", he said sweetly looking at his band mate. The Cheshire lad froze, the towel he was drying his hair off with, falling to the ground.

Harry took a shaky breathe trying to hide his growing erection. "Wh- what i- is all this, Ni- Niall?", he was too slow because Niall saw the tent in the fabric. Seeing this as a sign that he was interested, Niall grew more confident and moved over to him.

Niall bit his lip and gently shoved Harry onto the bed. "U- um w- what - what's g- going o- on?", Harry questioned looking suspiciously up at his Irish friend, the grip on his hand on his towel tightening. The bottle blonde smiled softly holding his hands behind his back, "Don't I look nice, Hazzy?", he asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

Harry still looked a bit confused, but if his bulge said anything, he at least understood what he was implying. Niall moved his hands to Harry's shoulders looking directly into his eyes. 

"You said you would "do me" if you were a chick. Why would you do that when you could have me right here, right now", Niall whispered seductively while throwing his leg over Harry's lap, straddling his thighs, satisfied to feel the bulge below his ass. "You can fuck me as long as you want, as hard as you want", he had no idea where all this confidence was coming from, but he was gonna use it while he could.

He tilted Harry's chin up with with fingers, leading his green orbs to lock with his blue ones. Niall hesitated but slowly leaned in, his mouth brushing against Harry's chapped lips, his lips pressed against the others. 

It was sweet and soft, like an innocent highschool couple, completely inexperienced. At least, that's what it was supposed to be, before Niall slyly slide his tongue into Harry's mouth making him respond, entangling them together. Their mouths moving in sync against one another, Harry's hands finally sprouting out, probing his body, wrapping around him.

Niall giggled against his mouth, as Harry picked him up and flipped them over, causing the blonde's hair to splatter out on the blue comforter. Hands roaming over skin while their mouths molded together, teeth clashing. Until the Cheshire native pulled away, seeing as they still needed to breath, emerald merging with bright crystal blue. He had no idea how he had gotten so lucky.

Harry licked his lips tasting the strawberry flavor of his lip gloss, he couldn't help but stare at his band mates now puffy red lips, his hands tightening around him. "Ca- can I ta- take them off? T- the sh- shorts, I me- mean", The blonde couldn't believe this once flirtatious, confident Adonis was now a shaky nervous mess and it was all cause of him. He nodded in approval, pecking his lips again before he disappeared, peppering open mouth kisses down his collarbone and tummy.

Niall lifted his hips allowing Harry to pull down the teasing shorts. The last thing he expected to see was a pair of white frilly lace panties on Niall's ass. Harry bit his lip holding back a moan,"Damn, Nialler", he moved back up to Niall's lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth. He bucked his hips up into Niall's crotch making the latter release a throaty moan.

"Daaaddy"

Harry pulled away looking at the flustered blonde before hopping off his body. Niall just laid there looking at the ceiling taking deep breaths, still not believing that his plan worked, but now he's worried if what he'd said had ruined it.

The blonde ran a hand through his hair before some one grabbed his thighs roughly, pulling him farther off the pillows with a girly squeal. He looked down to see Harry in between his legs, his eyes so dark the green barely visible, before he was suddenly flipped over.

Niall let out a small shriek as he landed on his stomach with a "ooph". He could feel Harry's hot breath on the back of his neck. "Call me that again", he ordered grinding his hard on against his ass.

"Daddy", he whimpered throwing his head back, enjoying the sensation. The movement allowing Harry excess to his neck to which he attacked with enthusiasm. They both knew there were gonna be marks in the morning, Harry just thought Niall could get to Lou before anyone noticed. Or not. He was happy to reveal his art to the world.

"Ha.....H- harr- Harry...."

He was pulled from his wandering thoughts by a familiar shaky voice. The gently giant looked at his partner, taking a breath,"G- get inside m- me, p- ple- plea- se..... I- I'm begging", Niall whimpered laying on his forehead. It took everything in Harry to fight off the urge to just fuck him right then and there, but he calmed himself. The blonde wanted to whine as he pulled his hand away, wanting to move back to the contact, until he felt the brunette's breath on the nap of his neck making him flinch.

"Get on your hands and knees, baby boy"

Niall obeyed sitting up with his elbows, and getting onto his hands and knees. He took deep breathes trying to calm his heart. The blonde flinched as Harry began to run his cold hand up and down the arch of his back.

"Tell me if your legs start to hurt, okay?", he whispered pushing his hair out of his face. He knew Niall's surgery was quite awhile back, but he knew his friends knees still gave him problems every once in a while. Niall thought it was sweet that he cared, but he would hate to stop all because he can't handle a little pain. He would consider ignoring it, but he knew Harry would somehow see straight through it. 

"Love?", The blonde looked up at Harry, he asked waiting for his response, making Niall nod frantically. He looked so desperate like this, swaying slightly, with big wet eyes, and Harry was no better with his sweaty body and still wet hair falling over his face. The giant cupped his cheeks in his bigger hands, pecking him on the lips and moving behind him. Niall shivered as Harry's hands rubbing his thighs.

Slowly he pulled down his pretty panties taking a deep breath as he got a perfect view of his pretty little bum. The brunette couldn't help but reach and touch it, enjoying the shudder he received from the teen. It was so soft under his hand, he squeezed softly, enjoying the red flush that appeared and faded. He looked so delicious, on all fours with his pretty makeup on, his ass up with his dick hanging between his legs, waiting on him.

Harry had held up a bottle of lube, that was hidden under a pillow, popping the lid with his teeth. Pouring a substantial amount on his fingers, he tossed the bottle to the side, spreading Niall's arse cheeks. The frog massaged his hole, letting the oily substance cover his pink pucker, preparing to sink a finger in.

He stopped when Niall shook his head,"Y- you...do- don't...hav - hav'ta....pre - prep me",he panted out, rutting his hips into the bed. He just wanted Harry to fuck him....yesterday! "You took awhile in the shower", the blonde shrugged out when he received a questionable look from Harry. Said man broke out in a shit eating smile,"Who where you thinking about, baby cakes?", the way the pet name rolled off his tongue in such a (dirty) way made his stomach bubble,"You Hazzybear", Niall responded coyly before he froze, a long finger breeching his open hole.

He looked back to see a dark smirk decorated with deep dimples,"Just wanna be sure, baby" Harry replaced his finger with his cock stroking himself a couple of times, moaning Niall's name. Before he wrapped himself around him, his hands lacing together with the blondes.

Niall took a deep breath as he pushed inside of him. He was prepared for him, but at the same time he wasn't. He could feel Harry inside of him as he invaded his tight ring of muscles, resting his head in his neck, trying to cope with the pain. His eyes were closed tight until he felt lips pressed against his, and Niall's eyes shot open pushing back with just as much passion if not more.

Harry wrapped both his arms around him, pulling Niall up to his knees all without breaking their lip lock. Niall allowed his head to fall back against Harry, humming while the others cold fingers ghosted over his abdomen, then holding his love handles.

The brunette always wanted to touch the Irish teen. Niall always complained about how chubby he was, and the hate from fans wasn't helping. He would ignore the other boys and shut himself out, but no matter how much he exercised, it would still stay. Harry didn't see a problem with his body. Niall was cute, short, and a great singer and that just gave him more to love. He was gonna take this opportunity to appreciate every piece of his bandmate. His nice soft pale thighs he dreamed about wrapping around his waist, his cute little dimple on his chin, and his baby fat that he wanted to nibble on.

Now, he had him all to himself and now he was gonna worship every inch of him. The brunette took both of Niall's hands and held one on his thigh while the other was interlocked, he pulled his lips away,"All of you is just....ravishing", he murmured separating his words with kisses down his neck, ending on his shoulder. Niall just keened at his words, arching his back in his touch, only for him to tightened his hold, pulling him back.

Niall let out broken moans and groans as Harry thrusted into him. Slow at first then he sped up trying to find that spot. It wasn't until Niall suddenly let out a choked moan,"F- fuck right t- there", he begged as Harry found his prostate and rammed into it repeatedly, gripping his hips tightly, holding him in place. Niall pushed his sweat damped hair out of his face, whimpering out softly when one of Harry's hands traveled up, pinching his pink nipple.

"H- Harry....t- touch me, please"

Niall's voice was hoarse, his accent coming out even thicker than usual. He was so overwhelmed with the sensations all he wanted was for Harry to ravish him proper. That was just what Harry was going to do, his hand slowly wrapping around the smaller red cock. Slowly her lined up his jerks with his thrusts until he had built a steady a rhythm making Niall see stars.

Said blonde was in a completely different world. Here he was being fucked by Harry Styles, the guy he'd wanted since they went on there first tour. Now he had him, in the same bed as him and it felt even better than he imagined. The pleasure was overwhelming, bliss-ed.

His orgasm snuck up on him in an ambush. His body began to shake, his eyes slamming shut with a cry of Harry's drawn out name as he covered his thighs and Harry's finger's with his cum. Harry continued to fuck him through it murmuring praises and sweet compliments in his ear. Soon, he caught his release biting down on Niall's shoulder making him wince.

They stayed like that for a moment, Harry's body supporting Niall's slack form as he cum began to seep out onto his balls and thighs. "You were delightful, love", he whispered as he wiped him down and climbed back into the bed,"Just perfect for me, my pet" He pulled the smol bean closer, placing his hands over the small of his back.

Niall couldn't stop the second wave of heat from cover his cheeks, as he pulled him against his chest,"Thanks Hazzy"


End file.
